Remember
by SacredLife
Summary: After a fight, Takuya lost his memory. Can he get it back again? Pairings: Takouji, Kouizumi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi to all! This is my second Digimon fic. My first one got deleted but I will rewrite it soon once I get the feeling of writing it back again!

69696969696969

Chapter 1

Agunimon cried out in pain when Sadinmon drove his fist into his abdomen.

'I can't hold on much longer. I have to end this soon…' However, before Agunimon could catch his breath, Sadinmon swung his mallet at the fire Digimon.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Digimon flew through the air while digivolving back to Takuya.

Takuya landed heavily on a huge rock and the impact sent waves of pain throughout his body but particularly his head. He slid off the side of the rock and fell to the ground. Darkness was eating at the corners of his eyes as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and dribbled down his cheek.

'This is it then. I'm going to die. I'm sorry everybody. Kouji, I love you…' With that, he fell unconscious.

696969696969

Kouji walked through the forest, his arms full of wood for fire. The others were all scattered around other parts of the forest though they had left Takuya at the clearing.

The brunette was feeling unwell earlier that day and they all agreed to let him rest.

Flashback

_Kouji stared worriedly at the back of his crush as they searched for a place to rest for the night. The brunette had been acting weird for the whole day, not even bothering to retort back when Kouji started a quarrel with him. The raven haired boy was getting anxious._

_Without warning, the brunette started to sway on his feet. Kouji just barely managed to catch him._

"_What's wrong, Kanbara?" Kouji mentally cursed at how harsh he sounded._

"_Yeah, what's the matter Takuya? You haven't been yourself for the whole day."_

"_Everything's fine. Don't worry guys." Kouji frowned at the way the brunette was panting for breath and at how flushed his face looked._

"_No, it's not." As if to prove his point, Kouji placed his hand on the smaller boy's forehead and almost immediately had to withdraw his hand._

"_You're burning up! Come on, you need to rest."_

_Takuya frowned and then managed out in a shaky voice. "Why do you-"_

_Before he had a chance to finish his sentence though, exhaustion took over him and he fell unconscious in Kouji's arms._

End Flashback

Kouji frowned. He hoped that the brunette was feeling better now. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to his angel. He smiled, thinking about Takuya. The way he smiled laughed and everything that attracted Kouji to him.

Just when he was thinking about how he was going to confess to Takuya, a pain-filled scream pierced through the night air. Takuya.

Kouji jumped before dropping his load and running towards the clearing. Takuya had better be alright. Fear was starting to race through Kouji like it had never done before.

'Please let nothing happen to him. I can't live without him.'

Kouji broke through the last line of trees and what he saw made his blood turn cold.

A huge black Digimon was swinging his mallet straight at Agunimon who seemed to be really beaten up. The fire Digimon flew through the air and a blue mass of Digicode surrounded it and it turned back to Takuya. The barely conscious boy slammed into the boulder in the way and slid down.

"TAKUYA!" Kouji was instantly at the brunette's side as he held up the smaller boy.

Kouji was scared. Takuya was bleeding profusely from his head and he was coughing up blood. If he doesn't receive any medical attention soon, he could die!

"Kouji, we've got to get him to the nearest town straight away." The raven-haired boy looked up. Kazemon was standing over him and the rest of the group was behind her. The lone-wolf nodded.

"Let's Digivolve. It's faster that way." An instant later, Kendogarurumon stood in its place with Takuya on its back.

"Let's go."

696969696969

A/N: That's it. Please tell me if you want this continued. If I don't get at least 8 by 13th August, I will not continue this, so tell me if this is worth continuing!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi to all! I decided to continue this fic! Here is chapter 2! I hope that it will answer some of your questions!

Chapter 2

WMWMWMWMWM

Kouji Minamoto sighed for the fiftieth time. They had reached a small Digimon town and had found someone who could help them. Takuya was currently in the room with their host tending to him.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Kouji looked up. Izumi was standing in front of him. The others had already left to get some rest in the other rooms. She suddenly sighed and sat down on a chair beside him.

"You really like him don't you?" Kouji snapped his head at her in surprise. He didn't think that anyone had noticed.

"H-how…"

"You were really obvious. Even Tomoki had figured out that something was going on between the two of you."

"What about Kouichi and Junpei?"

"As I said, you were really obvious." Izumi suddenly sighed again and her face grew serious. "Why haven't you told him?"

Kouji suddenly found the ground very interesting. "I'm afraid."

"Huh? Of what?"

"He might hate me. I don't think I can live with that."

"Tell him Kouji. It's better to look back in the future knowing that you have tried then regretting for the rest of your life. Who knows? He might even return your feelings."

Kouji glanced at her. "Thanks Izumi."

The blonde smiled, "No problem."

Silence settled over them for awhile before Izumi said, "You know Kouji?"

"Hmm?"

"I had feelings for Takuya some time back."

"What?" Izumi looked at him then laughed.

"Relax. I had gotten over them long ago. I'm just liking him now as a friend. Besides, I like someone else now."

Kouji grinned. "Kouichi."

Izumi was shocked to say the least. "How did you-"

Kouji's grin widened. "And you said I was too obvious."

Izumi blushed before getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Get some rest too, Kouji." With that, she left.

Kouji knew that she was right but he was also aware that no matter how hard he tries, he would not be able to go to sleep. He was just too worried about Takuya.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened and Mummamon walked out. She smiled at Kouji before replying to his unspoken question.

"He should be alright now. You can go in but don't disturb him."

Kouji nodded. "Thanks."

WMWMWMWMWM

Kouji walked into the room, careful not to make any noise.

He reached Takuya's bedside and smiled softly at his angel. Takuya's expression was so peaceful.

Kouji sat down on the chair beside him and gently stroked Takuya's face. He frowned when he saw the bandage around Takuya's head.

Kouji marveled at how soft Takuya's hair was. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Takuya's hat and goggles hanging on the bed post. He had always thought Takuya looked cute in them but he found that he looked even better without them.

Grasping Takuya's hand, Kouji leaned against the bed post and let exhaustion take over him.

WMWMWMWMWM

Someone was holding his hand and he struggled to open his eyes when he heard a voice.

"Takuya?"

Flashback

_A women stood in front of him. She smiled and held out her hands to him._

"_Come here Takuya."_

End Flashback

'Takuya. My name is Takuya Kanbara.' With that thought, Takuya opened his eyes. He was greeted with the image of a raven-haired boy.

Takuya propped himself up into a sitting position and was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Takuya Kanbara. Don't you ever scare me like that again." The boy pulled back and smiled at the brunette.

Takuya frowned," What happened?" He couldn't remember when he been in this room. In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all.

"Well, we went to gather firewood and look for meat apples when we heard you scream. When I reached the campsite, Sadinmon was about to kill you." There, the boy's voice almost broke but he kept on. "I was so afraid. You were bleeding so badly."

The boy looked away before turning back to smile at Takuya. "Don't worry about Sadinmon though. The others had purified him."

"The others?" Takuya was confused. There were more people? And just who is this boy? He seemed so familiar.

"Yeah. Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki and Jumpei."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Takuya could bear it no longer and he blurted out, "Who are you?"

WMWMWMWMWM

A/N: There. All done. Don't worry though, Chapter 3 is already halfway done. Hope you liked this.

A big THANK YOU to all reviewers. I love you guys!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 3. Hope you People out there would like it!

ZNZNZNZNZN

Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

Kouji felt as if time had stopped when those words left Takuya's lips.

"Takuya? I'm Kouji. Don't you remember?" Takuya frowned before answering.

"You seem very familiar but I just can't remember. Who are Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei anyway?"

"Ta-" Before he could say anything though, the door burst open the others walked in followed by Bokomon and Neemon.

"Takuya! You're awake!" Tomoki had jumped onto the brunette and hugged him tightly.

Kouji took a step backwards, still unable to take in all that had happened in the last few minutes.

'No…Takuya can't lose his memory. No, he can't. This is just a joke he's playing on me. Yeah, that must be it. Right?'

Even though Kouji was still desperately trying not to believe it, some part of him knew that it was the truth.

"Kouji, are you all right?" Bokomon's voice broke into the raven-haired boy's thoughts.

"Takuya…"

"Huh? What's wrong with him? He looks fine to me."

"He doesn't remember anything." At this, Kouji turned away, hiding the increasing moisture in his eyes.

"What?"

The conversation between the two was ended when Izumi cried out. "Takuya! Are you okay?"

Kouji snapped his head towards the brunette. Takuya was sitting down on the bed with his head in his arms.

"Takuya!" The Child of Light was immediately by his side. He embraced Takuya in a hug while trying to tell him what was wrong. His attention was solely focused on the brunette so he was not aware of Bokomon chasing the others out, leaving the two of them together in the room.

"Takuya, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I remember something but I just can't seem to get it. My head hurts." Upon hearing this, Kouji pulled Takuya even closer to him and gently patted the brunette on the head.

"Takuya, it's okay. You'll remember it soon, okay? Don't force youself okay?" Soon, Takuya seemed a bit more relaxed and Kouji looked down to find the brunette asleep. He smiled. Takuya was simply adorable.

Carefully, he laid the sleeping boy on the bed and smoothed his hair before leaving the room.

ZNZNZNZNZN

Bokomon gathered the remaining Digidestineds into bed room. They sat down at the foot of the bed but before they could direct any questions to the white Digimon, the door opened and Kouji walked in.

He raised his head slightly to look at the group before settling down beside Kouichi.

"Takuya lost his memory." Kouji fought to keep his voice steady as he said those words. It hurts a lot knowing that his angel, the one he would ever love, doesn't even remember him. Even though, he hasn't confessed his feelings to the brunette yet, it still hurts.

"What? H-how did it happen?" Izumi's voice was soft and shaky. Tomoki looked close to tears as he mumbled 'onii-chan'.

"I think that it was after his fight with Sadinmon. His head was bleeding pretty badly when reached the clearing."

"Is there anyway for him to get it back?" Junpei looked devastated. Takuya was one of his first true friends and Junpei would hate it if anything there was no way to help the brunette.

"I don-" Kouji was about to answer when Bokomon cut in.

"Actually, there is a way." All attention was immediately given to the Digimon.

"There's a town called the Town of Remembrance in the Digiworld. If we can get ther, we might be able to help him."

"Let's do it then." Kouichi glanced around the group and, as one, they nodded.

All around the room now, there were smiles on faces and all eyes were filled with hope except for Neemon who had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Mommamon burst into the room, looking frantic.

"Mommamon, what's wrong?" Izumi looked at the Digimon concernedly.

"They took him away! They just came and took him away!"

"Who?"

"Dynasmon and Crusadermon! They took away the child!"

Kouji felt his insides turn to ice as he breathed out one word.

"Takuya…"

ZNZNZNZNZN

Sooo….what do you think? Is it okay? Tell me in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

STTGAL: Hi! Sorry if you think that I have not been updating this for a long time. I had a lot of homework to catch up on.

Takuya: Yeah. She slept late every night. Just forgive her.

Kouji: You're supposed to say it AFTER she tells them the next piece of news.

Takuya: Stop being so mean, Kouji.

Kouji: What! If I remember correctly, you were as happy as I was when you heard that we are going to have a break.

Tskuya: -blushes-

STTGAL: -sniff- mean muses. Anyway, here's the thing. I decided to finish all my fics so I'm not writing this until I finished the other one. Urm…yeah. So…SORRY!

Chapter 3

XxxxxxxxxX

"Lord Lucemon, we have the child." The angel Digimon turned, to be greeted by the sight of his two minions kneeling down before him. He smiled. Things would be going faster now that he has the boy.

"Bring him to my chambers."

Lucemon's smile turned into a frown when only Dynasmon stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"My lord, I was just wondering what your plans are for the boy." Lucemon felt his annoyance increase. Crusadermon had been questioning the orders given to her lately. Fortunately for her, Dynasmon was still blindly following what he asked him to do.

"Crusadermon, stop asking so many questions. You know that all we're doing now would eventually allow us to conquer the Real World."

Hearing Dynasmon, Crusadermon bowed her head before getting up.

"I apologize for doubting you, my lord."

Lucemon smiled again. "You're lucky Crusadermon. I'm in a good mood today and won't mind telling you some of my plans."

Lucemon crossed his arms and turned away.

"There's a strong force in that boy, one that can easily destroy all of us here. Luckily, he had not figured out how to control it yet. I had planned to get rid of him to prevent any trouble from him in the future. Unil now…"

"What do you mean my lord?" Lucemon smirked.

"Did you notice anything about the child when you brought him here?"

Crusadermon frowned. "He didn't put up much of a fight and even asked us what we were…"

"Exactly. I plan to use this memory loss of his to my adventage. It would be easy in his condition for me to manipulate him. Make him think that we're his friends. Make him think that the other chosen children are his enemies. Get him to fully unleash his powers and destroy those in my way. He would be unstoppable." Here, Lucemon turned around and stared at them in the eye. "He would be mine to use. Your abilities now would not be even able to scratch him. He would help me conquer the whole Digiworld."

"And the Real World is next."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Takuya took in details of the dark room he was lead to though he couldn't see very far. He could make out a bed in front so he headed towards it and sat down.

He thought about all the thing s that had happened to him, so far. He woke up without any recollection of who he was before. He met a bunch other kids who claimed that they knew him. He was taken by two weird 'things'. Then he was politely led to this room and had been asked if he needed anything.

The brunette sighed. Instead of feeling scared or anything, he just felt uneasy.

Takuya's head snapped back towards the door when it slid opened.

'Another one of those things I suppose. What do they want now?' When Takuya took a closer look however, he found that the one who had just entered look nicer. Almost…human.

"Hi, Takuya. I'm glad that you're not hurt or anything."

"Who- wait, _what_ are you?" The thing smiled sadly though, to Takuya, it seemed…wrong.

"You don't remember, do you? I'm Lucemon. Those out there are a race called Digimon."

"What about you? Aren't you a Digimon too?"

Lucemon walked slowly towards Takuya. "Maybe I am."

Lucemon sat down beside Takuya and placed a hand on his cheek. "You and I were once partners, remember?"

The brunette frowned in confusion. What did he mean? They were once partners? That means that they worked together, right? But why is it that he doesn't remember any of it?

"What about Kouji and the other?"

"They are the ones who are trying to destroy us. When you lost your memory,they got to you before I could. Don't believe whatever they said, Takuya. Thay're trying to trick your into fighting for them.

The Child of Fire thought about it. It is possible that what Lucemon had said was true. It is also possible that Kouji had only been acting to get him to oppose Lucemon. At the thought, Takuya clenched his fists tightly.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Lucemon started speaking again.

"So, Takuya, can we fight together again, just like before?"

Takuya stared at Lucemon for another moment before giving his answer…

XxxxxxxxxX

Lucemon exited that room with a big smile on his face.

XxxxxxxxxX

There…done. Please review! I will continue this soon. I swear!


End file.
